The Power In All
by Kenneth Valle
Summary: Ash loses the Kalos league , most of his friends tired of this happening , decide to make him call quits , with this Ash runs away to an island only known by his friend Gary , years later there's a tournament , how will his old friends react when they find out ash's new title and what is this Team Soul that Arceus warned ash and his new friends about ? find out in The Power Of All
1. Chose The Wrong Side

Hey there! This an idea that came out of nowhere , like most things in my life , haha , well this is my first Fanfiction , so beware of crappy writing, I'm not clear on what shipping to make it , so if there's any ideas, COMMENT!! RR please , that would mean a lot to me . Well then on to the story!!!!

" And the winner is...Alain!!" Announced the referee , Alain raised his fist in victory , while on the other side Ash was on his knees . He was exhausted by the use of Ash-Greninja , he was defeated once again , he was so close and lost . Greninja got himself up hardly and and walked up to ash , he put his hand? On his shoulder. Ash looked up and stared at Greninjas eyes.

(Gre ja nin ja) ( We tried our best , that's all that matters) greninja said with a smile

This seemed to lift ash's mood , he smiled and stood up " Thank you greninja " Ash said before sending his greninja to his pokeball . Ash turned to his pikachu who was previously defeated and picked him up , pikachu was in deep sleep and smiled as ash scratched his chin.

"Hey!"

Ash turned around to see who it was and it was none other than Alain

"Alain ! Congratulations " Ash said as he stretched his hand " Yeah , it was a good battle ash " the two shook hands in respect , to which the crowd cheered . After this they both parted ways to their respective locker rooms and headed to the PokeCenter.

\- IN THE STANDS -

"So close " Clemont Sighed

" B-B-But, But " Bonnie was speechless

"Oh ash , I can't imagine how you feel" serena said with her hands in her chest

\- POKÉCENTER -

Ash had given his pokéballs and pikachu to nurse Joy and was now waiting for his Pokemon to be healed

He was on a table drinking water lost in thought , thinking on what he could've done better in the battle against Alain.

Suddenly Clemont , Serena , and Bonnie entered the Center and spotted ash in the table and decided to join " Hey Ash !" Clemont called as he sat beside him , Ash turned to his direction and waved " Hey guys "

"What are you doing ?" Bonnie asked

" Nothing , just ... Thinking " Ash answered stating at the table

" You did great Ash " Serena said as she sorted across the table , Ash looked at her and said " Yeah Thanks " he smiled

" It's a shame you lost , after trying so hard" Clemont said scratching the back of his head

" So unfair " Bonnie Pouted

" Yeah , well , I tried my best , and if I lose ... It just means I have room for improvement , right ?" Ash laughed

Everybody smiled and said in unison " right!"

After this they all said their goodbyes and parted ways . Clemont and Bonnie headed toward Lumiose City , Serena towards Hoenn , and Ash Towards Kanto.

[ The scene in which ash and Serena kiss does happen here . I'm just too lazy to write it ]

\- KANTO/ PALET TOWN -

Ash was in front of his house , he turned to pikachu , pikachu just nodded , Ash then proceeded to open the door " I'm home " Ash announced , he took off his shoes and walked towards the kitchen where he spotted Mr.Mime or Mimey cooking.

"Hey Mimey , it's me Ash! "

(Mime?) ( huh?)Mr. Mime turned around and spotted ash , he smiled and rushed to hug the trainer ( Mime! Mime!) It said happily [ Male /Female?]

Ash simply laughed

" What's with all the noise ? " Dehlia said as she entered the kitchen

" Hi mom "

"Ash!!" His mom said as she hugged him tightly and then let him go. " When did you get here? "

" Just now " Ash answered

" That's great! , Mimey prepare another plate please !"Dhelia said politely

After a while they had finished dinner Ash told her everything about his journey in Kalos

" Oh I forgot! " Dhelia seemed to remember something

" huh? What is it?" Ash asked

" Misty sent a letter , it says that you should go to Oaks lab as soon as you arrived"

" Really?"

Dhelia nodded and said " It also says that most of your friends will be there they must be waiting "

" well in that case , I'll go now " Ash said as he stood up and began to walk towards the door he turned around and said "I'll be back later " Pikachu followed and jumped on to ash's shoulder.

Ash was walking down the road , suddenly Ash had a feeling , a feeling he felt only a few times in his life , and if he learned one thing about it , is that it meant trouble .

( Pika Pi ?) ( You Okay? )

" Yeah , just , keep eyes open ... I've got a bad feeling" Ash said as pikachu nodded .

Ash was now in front of the labs door bit stopped when he heard voices.

" So you know what we're gonna tell him right? "Asked an angry women

" is that Misty ? " Ash wondered

" Yeah we do" a boy said arrogantly

" obviously Max" Ash said

" we're gonna tell him to quit " Cillan and Iris said in unison

' quit? ' ash thought

" wait , what? "

' Dawn?' Ash recognized her voice

" You Heard us , we're gonna tell him to quit his dream of becoming a Pokemon Master" Misty stated

" Hold on , No!"

' That's surely May ' Ash thought

" Woah,woah,woah,woah, hold on , I thought this was a celebration for ash for ranking runner up" Brock said

" Brock" Ash then noticed a window nearby and decided to take a look from there.

Everybody was there , they were in what seemed an argument [ except for kalos crew ]

" Of course not , he lost!"Max said almost shouting

" But he went runner up that's the best he's done ever, he'll surely win next time" Gary commented

"No he won't he's a Loser " Iris said coldly

Ash felt a bang in his heart , hearing one of his friends saying that about him.

" What you say is pure nonsense " May said to which Misty and villian frowned

" What was that?" Iris asked

" You can't be serious right now, I thought you were ash's friends "Dawn Said

" Look , we are his friends , but we have to be realistic , and so does he , he ain't going nowhere at this pace " Misty said angrily

" I can't believe this " May sighed

" you're asking him to quit , no matter how you look at it , that's not what a friend does " Brock explained

Ash was in disbelief, he didn't understand what was happening , but one thing he knows for sure . Misty , Cillan , Iris , and Max were not his friends anymore .

A tear fell down his eye

( Pika Chu Pi ? ) ( Want Me To Kill 'em) Pikachu fumed

Ash whipped the tear off his face and smiled and said " No ... I Can handle this"

" Max , what are you doing ? , I thought you admired ash " May asked her little brother

" Not anymore " Max answered

May was in disbelief of her little brother , she hated him now [ Not that she ever lived him ]

" You do realize were not gonna let you tell ash anything right?" Gary said with Brock , Dawn ,and May giving a look that said the same .

" Then it looks like we'll have to fight our way " Iris said taking out a pokeball as did everyone else , but before anyone could send out any Pokemon iris was punched out of nowhere , making her fall to the ground

" The fuck!?" Everyone asked in surprise

The one who punched her was none other than May Maple .

Dawn was in disbelief , Gary blushed , and Brock clapped happily . Even May was surprised to going so far as punching someone .

" Iris !" Cillan rushed towards her worridly

" Bitch! " Misty was about to return the favor to May , when suddenly

* SLAM!!* ,Ash kicked the door Open breaking it in the process , he had a serious face and Pikachu looked the same

Everyone turned towards the door

" Ash ! "Everyone said in unision

" I go by that name " Ash said

Everyone seemed intimidated

Ash began to walk through the room and spotted Iris in the floor agonizing and Cillan trying to pick her up. He stopped walking and looked towards Gary " What the hell happened to her ?" He asked Gary

" Uh - She punched her " Gary said pointing at May , Brock and Dawn nodded.

Ash looked at May and back to Gary and said " I don't believe you" He then kept walking till he was in front if Gary " I'd like to retrieve my pokemon "

Gary blinked a few times and said " Uh- sure , which ones?"Gary asked

" All of them " Ash said

Misty tired of being ignored , decided to step in." Hey ! Ash ! We need to tal-"misty was interrupted by ash , he raised a finger to her lips and said " What we need to do , is get you all a car so you can get the hell out of here before Pikachu decides to frie your brains more than they already are "

"W-w-wha-?" Misty tried to speak

" You don't need to talk , I heard everything, and let me tell you"ash started with misty trembling of fear " You chose the wrong side "Ash finished with his eyes glowing with aura , for some reason Misty fainted to the surprise of everyone , including ash , but he didn't show it.

Iris had gotten up and ran , Max followed saying "I'm gonna tell dad!"

Cillan picked up Misty and looked towards Ash . Ash gave him a scary smile [ Like aizawa from BNHA]

He shrieked and ran outside following the rest.

Ash sighed and said " Sorry for that , I just needed to get it out of my system" Ash smiled

" Ah - B - But" Dawn tried to say nervously

" Don't worry , like I said ... I heard everything , I'm just glad all of you are still my friends"ash said laughing

Everyone sighed in relief

" So you heard everything " Brock said in relief

Ash nodded

Gary laughed and said " Jeez ashy-boy , you sure gave em a good scare "

Ash laughed at this .

" Good to see you Gary "

"Oh , yeah , your Pokemon "

" Right " Ash said

" Follow me " Gary said as he vegan walking to the garden

May and Dawn shared a look and giggled as everybody followed Gary.

End Chapter # 1 !!!

I'll be honest I'm very happy with what this turned out to be , it took a while to write this , about 30 minutes , so yeah that was fun . Anyway don't forget to comment any ideas or if you liked it or if you certain situations to happen I'm not sure on the rating but I'm not going as far as making this a lemon , hope you enjoyed reading as much as I liked writing it . I'm off .


	2. The Chosen One

Chapter # 2 : The Chosen One

I'm surprised anyone commented , but it's much appreciated. Some were negative and some were surprisingly supporting. BTW , forgot to mention last chapter that English is my second language , so bad grammar is understandable . Any way , hope you enjoy . Onto the fic.

I don't own Pokémon or any

Characters , only the story and

My OC's. Because there will be.

Ash , Gary , Brock , Dawn , and May were now outside in the labs garden, where all of ash's Pokemon were doing their own thing.

"Wow , you've been through all that in kalos huh? " May said surprised at what ash had told them. He told them about Teal Flare , Lysandre the leader is said team , and about mega evolution.

"So you had a Greninja huh? And he stayed in Kalos to ... finish business ?" Dawn asked not sure she heard right .

" Yeah " Ash nodded

"So , you only caught 5 Pokémon in Kalos ?" Gary asked with a little shame that he caught such few Pokemon.

" Yup " Ash smiled

"And you got to runner up in the Kalos league!" Brock said with Pride .

"Yeah I did" Ash said looking down at Pikachu who was resting in his lap.

"What are you gonna do now?" Gary asked his childhood friend.

"I don't know" Ash sighed

Dawn being tired of the silence decided to break the Ice " You know , you definitely could've won that league"

Ash looked up and asked " You think so?" To which Dawn nodded happily.

" Of course" May commented

" I think so too " Brock added

Everyone tuned to Gary

"Huh ? Oh ! Yeah ! Provably , if you had more time" Gary said

"C'mon Gary, do better than that " Dawn said now standing in front of him " Leave me alone " Gary said scratching his chin " what? " Dawn asked.

"hahaha , those two" Brock laughed at the site of Gary and Dawn arguing . Again.

"You're right" Ash said

"Huh?" May asked

" you're absolutely right , Gary"ash said . They all turned to ash " More time . More time ! MORE TIME!!" Ash shouted.

" eek I think you broke him " Dawn squeeled as she sheltered herself behind Gary " what's the matter ashy-boy?" Gary asked trying to push Dawn away .

" More time to train that's what I need" Ash said as he stood up

" What do you mean?" Brock asked standing up as well. Ash stared at the sky and said " everytime I lose a league I always rush into another region , I need to get stronger before I go o to another journey" Ash explained " I guess " May said

"I'm leaving " Ash said

" leaving? Where?" Dawn asked . " Anywhere , as long as I can train my Pokémon " Ash said getting hyped .

"I know of a place" Gary said

"Huh? Ypu know of a place?" Brock asked " well speak up! " Ash said

" It's an island , its isolated from people . Only Pokemon live there , crazy strong pokemon, I say it's a good place to start " Gary said " sounds perfect , where is this island?" Ash asked excited . " it's close to the orre region " Gary answered " Wow I can't believe there's such a place!" Brock said surprised " it's decided " Ash said " I see " Gary said " I'm going to that island !" Ash said grinning.

Dawn and May cheered , Brock gave a thumbs up , and Gary smiled . " Why don't you give the news to your Pokémon? See if they agree" Gary suggested . " Right " Ash said as he stood up.

" Bulbasaur!"Ash called for his pokefriend . In little time bulbasaur showed up with a smile ( Bulba?) ( Ash?) " hey buddy , i need you to gather everybody , okay?" Ash said as he patted his head. Bulbasaur nodded and let out a solar beam towards the sky . Soon all of his Pokemon were gathered In front of ash .All of his Pokemon were happy go see him , some hugged him , others tackled him to the ground in affection [ Obviously Bayleef].

" Hahaha , I'm happy to see you all again as well" all his Pokemon cheered. " but right now I have an announcement to make!"ash finished, to which his Pokemon roared ready to listen to their leader.

" I'm going to an island nearby the Ore region , its a harsh land for any trainer , powerfull Pokemon live there , theres no people . It will only be me , you and an island . So what do you say ? Are you up for the challenge?" Ash asked to which all his Pokemon roared . " I'll take that as a yes!" All his Pokemon nodded.

"And when will you leave?" Brock asked ash from behind . " Right now " Ash smiled " What? Now?" May Asked surprised " But you just got here" Dawn said sadly " No time to waste" ash said laughing . They all gave worried looks " how much time do you plan to stay there?" Gary asked

Ash seemed to think for a while and said "A year or two" " w-what?" Gary said in awe " a year!?" Brock said in shock " or two " Ash added, he then turned to Gary and said " Would you give me my pokéballs?" " Uh...yeah , sure " Gary said knowing it would be futile to convince Ash to do otherwise " Are you sure about this?" May asked approaching Ash " I'm dead serious " Ash said with confidence evident in his eyes. Brock sighed " well , its not like were gonna stop you"

Soon Gary arrived with a bag full of ash's pokéballs. Ash put the Pokemon in their respective pokéballs, except for staraptor and put them away in his trusty backpack . " hey Gary , where's this island? " Ash asked " Just head south" Gary said " Okay " Ash gave a thumbs up as he climbed onto Staraptors back . " wait ! What if we want to see you ?" Dawn asked " Come visit!" Ash answered " B-Bu" Dwn was cut off as ash flew away. " Jeez , he sure is in a hurry" Brock chuckled.

( Pi-) ( Wh-)

" huh? " they all said as they turned around , surprised to see Pikachu standing behind them .

" Pikachu?" Gary asked. He then looked at the direction in which Ash left , then back at Pikachu , then back at Ash , then back at Pikachu.

( Pika chu pika!?) ( He left me behind !?) Pikachu shouted

Gary , Dawn , Brock , and May all fell anime style.

In about a minute Ash came back at the lab as he just had realized that his best friend wasn't with him . Once he arrived he was electrocuted by a pist-off Pikachu while asking for forgiveness . Soon Pikachu forgave him and this time , they did head off to the island.

\- Somewhere between Kanto and Johto-

They were now on their way to the island , they've been flying for hours now, there was only Ocean to the sight , a bright sun , and land that could be seen .

()Pika-chu) ( Were lost) Pikachu deduced " No ! We're not!" Ash backfired (Pikachu) ( We are ) Pikachu insisted ... ( Staraptor ) ( We are) staraptor admitted " Ah ! Dammit ! We are !" Ash admitted as well , he leaned back to lay down on staraptor back " Why didn't Gary give me a map !?" Ash asked himself frustrated .

( Rap Star?) ( Do I turn back?) Staraptor asked. Ash sighed

Suddenly the clouds became black , and there was lightning everywhere .

Ash got up and stared at the sky and wondered what it was about . " Hm. Thats strange"he said . Suddenly a lightning hit Ash , and in a second Ash , Pikachu , and Staraptor disappeared , and the clouds wnt back to normal...

Ash opened his eyes slowly , all he could see was ...white,white,and more white. It seemed to have no end. Ash looked around for Pikachu and staraptor , but they were nowhere to be found. He started to panic , until he heard a voice . " Ketchum" a deep voice said .

Ash turned to see who talked , but there was no one " over here " Ash turned around to the direction was previously looking at , and there he was . Arceus the Alpha Pokemon [ According to the pokedex]." A-Arceus? ... W-where?-"" You're in Gods Chamber . My home" Arceus answered " G-gods chamber? "Ash asked confused " Yes " Arceus confirmed " W-what am I doing here?" Ash asked " Hmm . I'm pretty sure you know why . The world is in danger " Arceus said " How am I supposed to know ?" Ash asked " You felt it , did you not?" Arceus asked

Ash remember when he was heading towards the lab . That feeling . " So thats waht it was about " Ash said

" seems you've realised " Arceus said " but , what does that have to do with me?" " isn't it obvious ?" Ash heard a different voice this time. He turned to his right in surprise , and even more to his surprise , it was. " Mewtwo!?" Ash asked " That's indeed me" Mewtwo said with a smirk ( what's so strange about it?) Ash heard a voice inside his head. Suddenly New appeared in front of him. " Mew!?"( Aye , sir!) Mew said giving a soldier salute . Ash turned around and saw all the legendaries sorounding him ."W-what the?-"Ash was now very confused . Wht were all the legendaries here?. " You asked what does it have to do with you , right? Well , its because " Arceus started ( You're the chosen one )all the legendaries said in unision .

"Oh right, you guys always call me that . Hey , now that I think about it , you guys never told me what that means ...to be the chosen one " Ash said " You'll have to find the answer yourself " Arceus smiled. " whatever " Ash sighed " So , whats this danger you talk about? " Ash asked . Mewtwo looked at Arcues and Arceus nodded.

" I don't know if you're ready to hear this" Mewtwo said " Just tell me"

Ash said " there's this Team...called Team Soul ...they're doing something terrible" Mewtwo started " What ?" Ash asked worriedly " They're creating a virus ... something that makes pokemon crazy , they become cannibals , they dont feel pain , theu just destroy everything at their path" Mewtwo continued " w-waht?" Ash asked in desbelief " they infect other Pokemon they bite . Thyre what you humans call . Zombies ."Mewtwo finished . Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing , it wasn't possible . " they have little intelligence , like battling , from their former selves . That little intelligence is enough for them to make them follow orders . They plan on usong them to take over the world" Mewtwo added . Ash gritted his teeth " How ! ...How can someone do such a thing!!" He shouted furiously .

"There's a way to help them " Mewtwo said . Ash's face brightened " R-really? What is it ? How ? Tell me ill do it!" Ash said with determination. All the legendariea lowered thier heads , Arcuea only closed his eyes

" w-what is it? " Ash asked " I'll explain " Mewtwo said . Ash suddenly felt a light heartache " it's quite simple , you just have to defeat it as in any pokemon battle , and use an ability father will give you and -" " and they will revert back to normal , right ? " Ash asked excitedly , interrupting Mewtwo ... " RIGHT!!??" Ash asked again , louder this time

" No , they will find peace . And with peace , I mean they will have the right to go through the gate of heaven " Mewtwo said " W-wha?-" ash couldn't find what to say ( in other words- ) Mew was saying but was interrupted by ash " They'll die " Ash said, his eyes widened " N-no ...No ...Y-you're asking me to kill them?" " it's the only way to free them " Arceus said " I-I can't do such thing!!" Ash said almost crying " Please Ash " Arceus begged " I can't " Ash said feeling the heartache getting stronger " You feel it don't you? The pain in your heart ? " Arceus asked . Ash's eyes widened even more , his legs felt weak , and he clenched his chest . " That's my children asking for help" Arceus said painfully. Ash gasped and fell to his knees , a tear fell through his eye

" Please Ash...help me save them " Arceus requested . Ash wipped his eyes and stood up , he sniffed " I'll save them ... I'll save them all " Ash said as he gave a face of pure unwavering determination

Arceus closed his eyes and said " thank you ash ... thank you "

End of Chapter # 2

Wow , it took me a while to write this , I wasn't sure on what to do with team soul , and it came to my head . Why not use something that happened in Pokemon Adventures the manga , you know where there's a zombie psyduck and all . Well I enjoyed writing this . I had planned in posting this some time ago, but it wasn't until now that I said " What can I lose by posting it?" . Anyhow , hope you liked it . Remember , Im willing to add some ideas you leave at the comments , but please no jokes , well with that said. I'm off !


	3. Build A House

Chapter # 3 : Build a House

Another chapter ! , so soon you say ? , not as soon as I'd want it to . Well this chapter was easier to write for some reason , not that I'm complaining . I saw somethin in the comments about specifying my use for Parenthesis and such , so I'll do just that . Well I've got nothing else to say . Onto the fic!

" Speaking"

'Thoughts'

( Pokémon Speaking )

[ Authors Notes]

" So...now what?" Ash asked " You need to get stronger, if you want to save them" " but-" ash was cutoff by Arceus who said " If you go now , youll get you and your pokemon killed " Arceus said . Ash just stared at Arceus for a moment and then looked down and said " understood "

" besides , they haven't made a move yet, and according to mewtwos calculations, it will stay like that for about 2 years " Arceus assured , this seemed to lift ash's mood " for now ill send you to the island you where headed to "

Arceus said " actually , I've been worried about this for a while now but. Wheres Pikachu and Staraptor?" Ash asked , since he had no idea as to where were his pokefriends " I sent them to the island , they're waiting for you " Arceus answered. " ah ok " Ash said " also , now you can understand Pokemon language " Mewtwo said " really , but I could already u understand them " Ash said

( only those who had trust in you , like Pikachu ) Mew said ash nodded in understanding ( and it's because of your markings ) Mew said " What markings ?" Ash asked " the ones in your arms " Mewtwo answered

" huh? " Ash asked as he looked at his arms , he had tattoos from his right shoulder to his right hand , and from his left shoulder to his left hand . " the hell?, since when?" Ash asked still looking at his arms ( Since you got here ) Mew laughed " hey , my body is not a notebook you can doodle on!" Ash claimed " it was necessary for you to speak pokelanguage . You can also summon my children , if you chant their name " Arceus explained " if I chant their name Thy'll come to me?"

Ash asked " only the ones present here" Arceus answered

Ash looked around to confirm the ones present . The ones present were : Mew , Mewtwo , Ho-oh , Lugia , Groudon , Kyogre , Rayquaza , Latios , Latias , Diance , Zygarde , Lunala , and Solgaleo . " wow" was all ash could say , he walked up to Solgaleo and Lunala and said " I've never seen you two before " ( it's no surprise , you have not visited the beautiful land of Alola) Lunala said with a calming voice . " Alola ?" Ash asked (Its a tropical region , far away from the other regions , its composed of four islands . Lunala and I are Alolas guardians ... Well two of them ) Solgaleo informed ash " wow , sounds cool, I'm definitely visiting alola sometime " Ash said with happiness evident in his face ." One more thing ash " Arceus started . Ash turned to the Alpha Pokemon " What is it?" " Ok know this burden is too much for you to carry alone , so you'll need a team , either you chose them or I will . I shall bring them here and make them your team " Arceus said " alright , how much people are we talking about ? " Ash asked " Four " Mewtwo answered " alright " Ash said " off you go then " Arceus said " Yeah, pikachu must be worried sick" ( Father , what about his palms ? ) Mew asked his so called father " oh , yes I had forgotten . hehe" Arceus laughed . Ash looked at his hands a saw a Kanji , the same one in each hand " What is this ? What does it mean?" Ash asked " Heaven " Arceus said " I can imagine you know why that's for " he said. Ash nodded

Suddenly a light appeared below ash " Farwell chosen one " Arceus said as the light got brighter and ash disappeared

( Do you think he'll come up with someone for the team ?) Mew asked " if I'm honest, no" Mewtwo said " doesnt mattet . I have some people in mind " Arceus said with a smile

\- IN THE ISLAND -

A beam of light appeared out of nowhere and once the light disappeared , ash was standing there .

" Oh , so this is the island " Ash said as he looked around , when suddenly pikachu appeared out of a bush and jumped towards his trainer in happiness . ( Pika chu pika ?) ( where were you?)Pikachu asked as he rubbed his cheeks with ash's " ahahah sorry pal. I was with Arceus, and it took quite a while " Ash answered ( Pka?) (Father?) " Yeah". Ash released all his Pokemon and said to all of them .

" Alright ! first of all !"Ash shouted to get his Pokemons attention. all the Pokemon roared , ready for orders .

... " Where do we sleep?" . They all sweatdropped . " hahaha . yaeh I know you have no problem about that , but I'm not a Pokemon. I need a roof , I mean , were gonna be here for a long time " Ash said they all nodded

" Alright, let's begin by counting the Pokemon present " Ash suggested " let's see , we got: Charizard , Bulbasaur , Snorlax , Muk , Bayleef , Quilava , Titodile , Noctowl , Heracross , Donphan , Sceptile , Swellow , Torkoal , Glalie , Infernape , Torterra , Staraptor , Gliscor , Corphish , Buizel , Gible , Pignite , Oshawott , Unfezant , Boldore , Palpitoad , Leaveanny , Krookokadile , Scraggy , Snivy , Noivern , Hawlucha , Talonflame , 30 Tauros , Riolu , and of course Pikachu" ash said with a big grin . all his Pokemon roared " hahaha ... Wait a minute . Riolu ? , I never caught a Riolu" Ash said as he turned to see the Riolu that was standing next to him . " What the hell , where did you come from ? " Ash asked as he crouched to Riolu level . ( I was here before you arrived) Riolu answered . Ash and all his Pokemon sweatdropped . " did any of you notice him ?" Ash Asked his Pokemon they all tried to hide their embarrassment , except for Charizard who was pretending he had noticed the Riolu behind ash . Riolu jumped up to ash's shoulder pushing Pikachu away ( Pika?) (What?) . Riolu smiled at the pleasure of viewing thongs from another height . Ash simply laughed at Pikachu who was now trying to take back his place , but ended up settling for the other shoulder. " Hmm. hey what about we build a house ?" Ash suggested . they all roared ... again .

\- 6 Hours Later -

" And it's done! " Ash exclaimed as all his Pokemon fell on exhaustion including himself . He wouldn't let his Pokemon do everything now would he? .

the house they just built wasn't half bad , it was good enough for a guy and his Pokemon. Though not all would sleep inside , to their own liking . " well , let's take a look ! " Ash said , but as soon as he gave the first step the whole house crumbled in front of him making a smokescreen . Bulbasaur and Bayleaf quickly noticed this and used vine whip to pull ash away .

*Cough*Cough*Cough

Ash opened his eyes and as soon as the dust cleared he realized that all that was left was the door ... " Well . We've got a door " As soon as ash said that , the door fell and broke into pieces . All the Pokemon roared in frustration , 6 hours in making a house just for it to crumble right in front of their eyes . " Shit ! " Ash said as he kicked the remainings " Screw this . Mewtwo " Ash chanted his name in hope that he'd show up . surprisingly he did show up. " What is it? " Mewtwo asked " Build me a big ass house ! " Ash requested . Mewtwo sweatdropped " No can do" he said " what? "" it's beyond my power " Mewtwo said " What do you mean 'Beyond my power !?' " " Just kidding " Mewtwo [ Laughed ?]" huh?" " It was a joke " Mewtwo said ... " funny right ? , humans seem to be fond of humour" Mewtwo joked " it's not " Ash said with all his Pokemon nodding in agreement " Really ? hmm , maybe I should practice more " Mewtwo said to himself " please don't . look can you build a house or not?" Ash asked Mewtwo snapped his fingers and as if nothing a huge house appeared in front of them , it was . It was . In the shape of an ass.

... " that okay?" Mewtwo asked " What the fuck!?" Ash asked " Hm?" " What is this !?"Ash asked " What do you mean?" Mewtwo asked " why is it in the shape of an ass!? "Ash Asked " well. I thought up said ' Big ass house' " Mewtwo said " Oh look at you , so funny !" Ash said sarcastically . " So I am funny " Mewtwo said " God .. dammit!!! Argh!" Ash exasperated " Alright I understand " Mewtwo said. he snapped his fingers again and the ass showed house disappeared , leaving place for another hide to appear . It was a normal looking house , much like his house at palet town.

... " Why does it look like my house at palet ? " Ash asked " I thought maybe you'd like to feel in home? " Mewtwo said " well, its better than that ass of a house " ( Yup) all the Pokemon agreed.

End of Chapter # 3

Well , this was a short chapter . Sorry for not writing more for this chapter , but in return I will make the next chapter larger . remember I read comments , still accepting ideas . anyway , hope you enjoyed. I'm off.


	4. The Team

Hey! another chapter for The Power In all ! , how about that. I really wasn't gonna post another chapter , for I don't really have any time this week , but I managed to get some free time. All for the sake of the story . I still accept ideas , so if you got any just lay it on me . Onto the fic!

" Speaking "

' Thoughts'

( Pokespeech)

[ Authors Notes]

Ash was now inside the new house, surprisingly, Mewtwo had brought furniture ' Most likely stolen' thought ash . The Pokemon some Pokemon were training , some were relaxing , some went to find berries for lunch , and some just wanted to explore. Ash was now sitting in a couch list in thought 'Who the hell could be part of the team ? Dawn? no she doesn't battle ...May? ,no same thing. Brock? , nah, he's a doctor now. hmm who else? ... Gary? , no he's a professor now ... " Argh! this is roo difficult. I cant think of anyone !" Ash shouted desperately. ( What's the matter?) Pikachu asked " I can't think of anyone to join the team " Ash said

( Hmm. what about Clemont?) Pikachu asked " Clemont? hmm. nah , he's surely too busy , I mean . It was just yesterday that he said he'd be busy for a while when we left Kalos " Ash said ( Hmm. you're right) Pikachu said [ BTW , ash already told Pikachu and the rest of his Pokemon about the situation ] . Ash tattoo began to glow , and Pikachu noticed ( whoa whoa whoa !) " Woah !" Ash said as he disappeared .

Ash opened his eyes , he was in front of Arceus " uh!" " I'm listening" Arceus said " huh?" " The names of the ones you've chosen " Arceus said " Huh!? , what!?, You barely gave me a day!" Ash claimed " So you haven't thought of anyone " Arceus deduced ... " No" Ash said " Hmm. You know what that means right?" Arceus Asked Ash nodded " You cannot complain of those that appear in front of you " Arceus said " Understood " Ash said

Arceus said in a echoed voice " Those who appear in front of you are destined to be at your side in order to prevail in this calamity , trust them and they'll trust you. This Is your team " 4 portals opened above and a guy fell from it .

* Wham! " Aghhh , My back " he said as he massaged his now sore back . " Who the hell are you? " Ash asked " Wha-? where am I ? " the unknown guy asked . from another portal a women fell ," Ow!" She shouted as she fell on her butt. she gritted her teeth and scratched the back of her head. " and who are you ? " both ash and the guy asked , they both looked at each other and said " Coke!" then turned back to the unknown lady " Ah! ,where am I?" She asked, she then noticed ash and said " Hey! , you're Ash right? I saw you on the Kalos League from my T.V" She said as she got up and brushed herself . " uh. r-really? " Ash asked as she nodded " so your names ash" the guy said as he got up as well .Then on the othe portal another women fell , but she landed on her face on a very painful way . " Mierda! " She shouted as she held her bleeding nose . " Did she just speak Spanish?" the guy said " that was spanish? , what did she say? " Ash asked " mm . I think she said Lucky. i dont know , im not Spanish " the guy answered , [ she said shit]the other women got up and said " huh? where am i " [ She spoke English this time ]. " uh . Hi" the guy said trying not to scare her .

" huh? , who are you? " she asked

" I'm L-" he was cut off as he was squashed by another who came out of the other portal. " whoa " Ash said as he tried to help him " hey you okay? " Ash Asked. The man got up and to ash's surprise ... This guy was huge ! ,like 2 meters tall ! , he was a beast . The man nodded as an answer . "actually I was asking him " Ash said pointing at the guy who just got squash by a train. " Oh. I apologize , tiny man" He said as he picked up the other guy . " is he alive ?" the first girl asked . The tall man poked his side's and he reacted " he is " the tall man said he turned to everyone and asked " who are you?" [ He had a deep voice ] " I'm Ash Ketchum " Ash said he was still wearing his Kalos outfit . " And you are ? " Ash asked the first girl to arrive " oh! I'm Amy . Amy Larson " she said in a sweet voice . She had light skin Light Pink hair , and Blue eyes. she was wearing a black t-shirt, black shorts and a brown coat . [ If you want an example as to what the character looks like , search for 18 from Dragon Ball Z , with what I mentioned ]" nice to meet you Amy " Ash said with a smile, "and what about you? " Ash asked the first guy to show up. [ he was awake by now ] " my name is Luke ! Luke Renner!" he said with a wide smile .

He had very light skin , Blonde hair , a birthmark in his left cheek and light Blue eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt, a long red sleeve buttoned shirt tied to his waist , Green shoes, black pants rolled up , and green wristbands and a red headband. [ example : Klein from Sword Art Online ] " Ok. nice to meet you. Luke" Ash and Amy said in unision , to which Luke nodded " oh oh, my turn " the other girl said , she smiled and said " My names Gaby Martinez , nice to meet you all. " the group couldn't help to smile at her energetic behavior . [ example : Touka from Date A Live]" nice to meet you as well Gaby " Ash said as Amy and Luke nodded . "Well , I guess it's my turn " the tall guy said " You can all me T.K . and you havent answered my question . where the hell are we?" he said . He was dark skinned , black haired , and black eyed . He was wearing a Black beenie , Green Sleeveless Shirt with a hood , black joggers, and Black Military boots.[ example : Escanor from seven deadly sins ]

" Uh, yeah , ok . T.K" Luke said nervously " but it's true where the hell are we? " He asked . they all turned to ash and noticed Arceus "W- what is that? " Gaby asked . they turned to Arceus and back to ash " Uh. H-hes ...God" Ash said pathetically " Oookaaayyyy" Amy said , trying to decide whether or not to believe him

" I am arceus , the god of all pokemon . and ive bringed you here today for a mission " Arceus said

" Mission?" T.K asked " yes " Arceus answered " and you are in my home " He said " Your home? wait , if you're god . and we're at your home , those that mean were in heaven!?"Luke asked . " Well , yeah. somewhat"Arceus said " Are we dead!?" Luke asked " no you are not " Arceus assured . Luke let out a sigh of relief " Thank God " Luke said . Arceus frowned . Luke just sweatdropped . " Whats this mission you said ? " Amy asked .

After a while Arceus had told them everything about team soul , and what they have to do to help.

" What the fuck? " T.K was in shock

Luke clenched his fists . " Monsters " Amy gritted her teeth. " Gaby looked at the ground and then looked up at Arceus and said " I'm in" everyone was surprised at this " I'll do whatever I can to help " she said . This seemed to inspire the rest . " Me too" Amy said. " Me three " Luke said . T.K simply nodded ..." I see . there's no turning back now. you're part of the team now . " Arceus said Ash smiled and said " Thanks guys , I'll need all the help I can get" Ash said . They just nodded . " Wait , if we're gonna be a team , who's the leader ?"Luke asked

" Leader? " Amy asked " well , a team always has a leader right?" Gaby said " A leader huh? " T.K said to himself.

" well. it's gonna be none other than Ash " Arceus smiled .

They all turned to ash

" huh? me? why?" Ash asked " because you're the chosen one " Arceus answered " yeah, but-" " objeción !" Gaby shouted in her native language [ it means objection ]" Denegado !" Arceus answered in her language , surprising everyone [ he said denied]

" I tried " Gaby said " I'm okay with that , im not much of a leader anyway" Luke said

" What about me ? " Amy asked , being ignored " I don't really care " T.K said

" hey , hey , hey . I really don't think I should- " " it's decided " Arceus said they all nodded " Are you sure ? " Ash asked . they all nodded again . Ash sighed " Okay , fine . Now what? " Arceus asked " You train, as planned . I will send you all back to where you came from , but then you will have to travel to the island where Ash is living ." Arceus said "Wait , what?" Amy asked " why ? " Ash asked " You have to train not only on power , but in trust as well . Youre a team , theres no team without trust. spend all the time you can with each other " Arceus said . They seemed to think for a moment and agreed that it would be for the best " A' ight" T.K said . They all nodded" When the time comes , ill summon you all here once again " Arceus said " Whatever " T.K said " Sure " Amy said " Ya estas !" Gaby said giving a thumbs up [ You're on] " Yes, sir! " Amy said, Luke nodded . " Farwell " Arceus said as the team disappeared in a flashing light .

Ash opened his eyes and found himself in the same place he was a while ago. ( You're back!) Pikachu said as he jumped to ash's shoulder " Yeah, I'm back , and boy

do I have some shit to tell you "

Ash explained to his Pokemon about the team and that tell come and live with them. they liked the idea , new people and Pokemon to battle and spar against . ( What a team) Pikachu said " Yeah , well , let's go to sleep . Because tomorrow , we start our new lives " Ash said with a smile .

End of Chapter # 4

Well, that took a while to write, it's literally 4.am and all I'm doing is write this fic. I just really enjoy writing this . what do you think about my OC's ? , I put a lot of thought into their personalities, you will see them develop later on in the story . Well , that's about it . I'm off !!


	5. Reuniting

And another chapter of this loved story . loved by me of course . I don't really have anything to say so . onto the fic!

" Speaking"

' Thoughts'

( Pokespeaking)

[ AN]

I don't own Pokémon.

only my OC's and the story

Ash was now on the beach, it was part of the island . He was laying in the ground with Pikachu and Riolu . [ yeah , the Riolu is still with him ] he was just laying there , thinking about the team. he didn't really need to worry about where they would stay , for Mewtwo made the house with six rooms . he was thinking about training practises he would like to apply to his Pokemon. ( What are you thinking about ? ) Riolu asked " hm? ah , nothing . just about training" Ash said ( I can help you with that ) Riolu said " hm? what do you mean ?" Ash asked Riolu sat up and looked at ash and said ( I can help you train . Your aura I mean) Riolu answered . Ash sat up as well and looked at Riolu " My aura?" Ash asked. Riolu nodded and said ( I can see it in you . You have an immense amount of aura ) " really? and you can help me train my aura ?" Riolu nodded " Wow , that's great ! when can we start?" Ash asked ( whenever you want ) Riolu said standing up " well , what about now " Ash smiled . to which Riolu nodded ( Ash , what's that ? ) Pikachu asked as he pointed into the ocean where there could be seen a boat heading towards them . " Ah , its probably one of the members of our team " Ash said he looked at Riolu and said " Oh well , sorry Riolu , but looks like we'll have to wait on our training" Ash said to which Riolu nodded . Once the boat reached the shore there was about 3 people on board . It was Amy , Gaby , and T.K . " Hey! you arrived here sooner than I expected " Ash said

" Heeeeyyyy!!!" Gaby said as she jumped off the boat and rushed towards Ash and hugged him . Ash was a little taken aback by this .

" Wow , this place is amazing ! " Gaby said as she let go of ash . " yeah , I can't believe well be here for the next 2 years . " Amy said as she looked around . Gaby was just running around like a wild Liepard . T.K looked around and said " Not bad"

" haha , yeah well , welcome to the island " Ash said " BTW , where's Luke ? " Ash asked. " Oh! I don't know , he's supposed to be here already , he left way earlier than us " Amy answered . " Hmm. strange " Ash said " so , where will we stay ?" T.K asked " Ah, over here , we had a house built " Ash said as he began to walk towards the house " Oh , that's nice " Amy said " is that the house ? " Gaby asked as she rushed to it " hey wait ,slow down!" Ash said in a try to stop her . what horrified him was that she got in from the window breaking it . " Hey what the hell!! intruder , Charizard ! , intruder !" Ash shouted as Charizard flew full speed into the house and in a sec he came out with Gaby in his back , she just pouted " You're no fun ! " She said " Jeez , calm down ! " Ash said " she's not staying is she ? " T.K Asked " well , we can't just kick her out of the island " Amy said

" wanna bet? " T.K said crackling his fingers " Oh , c'mon, ill let it pass this time " Ash said " Aye , captain " T.K said. Amy looked at him awkwardly, but ash took it as a compliment. " Alright Charizard let her go " Ash said . Charizard nodded and dropped her to the floor " ouch! , rude beast" Gaby said . Ash gasped . " what?" Gaby asked ... " Get her " Ash ordered Charizard roared as Gaby ran for her life . Soon Charizard started chasing at full speed. " Now that she's out of the way. the house " Ash said as Amy sweatdropped and T.K laughed hysteracilly . The house had everything. Kitchen , Living room , Dinner , And six rooms with big bathrooms . " Its perfect! " Amy exclaimed " it's cool " T.K said. " Yeah , I say it's good enough " Ash said

Amy and T.K nodded " hey , I have an idea , why don't we introduce our Pokemon to each other " Ash suggested " That would be great!" Amy said " No problem" T.K said . Ash , Amy , and T.K were now outside where all of ash's Pokemon were reunited . [ except for Charizard , he's still chasing Gaby . That girl is FAST]

" Alright everybody !" Ash clapped his hands , his Pokemon stopped doing what they were doing and started paying attention to their trainer

" These two are Amy and T.K , they will be living with us in the island , and they have some pokemon with them , so be nice " Ash said . all his Pokemon nodded . Amy waved hi and T.K gave a peace sign . " Alright! c'mon out guys !" Amy said as she threw 4 pokéballs. the four pokéballs opened and the four Pokemon appeared . the first was a Mr. mime ( Hi) Mr.Mime said as he made an invisible wall . ( Hi ) All of ash's Pokemon said in unision , this made Mr.Mime nervous so he sheltered behind Amy " Oh c'mon, they don't bite ...I - I think " She said . the second Pokemon was a Metang, it simply stood there in pride . The third Pokemon was a Gardevoir, she spinned a little then made a bow and said ( Its a pleasure to meet you all ) . ( pleasure is ours ) said ash's Pokemon. behind ash was a blushing Riolu. and the fourth Pokemon was a Sylveon. It landed gracefully and gave a pose and a wink to Pikachu. Pikachu just blushed and hid his face in face in ash's neck " hahaha that tickles " Ash said " T.K your turn " Amy said as her Pokemon went to meet ash's.

" Alright " T.K said " on you go " he said . He released four Pokemon. the first was a Dusknoir , it stood there and eyes every Pokemon , some were a little startled and some were unfazed . the second Pokemon was an Arcanine . This Arcanine was bigger than a normal Arcanine , he barked and started chasing ash's Tauros which caused a stampede to the direction Gabys was running at . The third Pokemon was a Golurk . It gave a hi and walked towards Ash and eyed him it then looked at T.k to which he nodded . Golurk nodded back and walked towards ash's Pokemon to socialize . 'what was that about ?' Ash thought . The fourth Pokemon was a Chandelure. It just floated around . " Go and make some friends " T.K told his Pokemon. " Alright I think that's about i-" ash was cut off by Gaby who said " My turn !"

she released three Pokemon. A Glaceon , a Dragonair and a Fraxure . " Now then , Hagan amigos " she said [ Make friends ]. ' Did she outrun Charizard ? 'Ash thought . It didn't take long for the Pokemon to start talking and sparing and stuff like that.

it was like that for a while and suddenly T.K walked up to Ash and said " hey!" Ash looked at him and said " Hey! " " wanna battle ?" T.K asked " Took you long enough" Ash smiled as he got up . " Alright I'll be the referee" Amy said as she began running to the center of the field they just moved to .

"this will be a one on one battle between T.K and Ash , no substitutions allowed , no items . trainers , choose your pokemon" Amy said " Alright ! Talonflame ! " Ash called. Talonflame came flying right away ,ready for battle . " Chandelure , take a stand!" T.K said . Chandelure obeyed and appeared at the stage in no time. " Trainers, are you ready ?" Amy asked " Yup! " Ash said " Yeh" T.K said " Battle , begin!" Amy announced

"Talonflame use acrobatics!" Ash ordered his Scorching Pokemon

" counter with flame burst" T.K said. Talonflame reached chandelure really fast but chandelure was able to use flame burst in time it hit Talonflame before it reached the Lempent Pokemon " Again " Ash said . Talonflame was now too close for chandelure to dodge or counter . chandelure screamed in pain and was sent back a couple steps . " shadow ball!" T. K said " Dodge using acrobatics! " Ash commanded to which Talonflame obeyed without a second thought . Talonflame flew around some more then went back to fight Chandelure . " Flame charge !" Ash said , Talonflame went full speed toward Chandelure and at just the last moment T.K smiled and said

" Confuse ray!" " What ?" Ash asked Chandelure hit Talonflame with a confuse ray , unfortunately It wasn't enough to stop the close flame charge, chandelure got hit by the flame charge " Got him" Ash said

" No, I got you " T.K said " Huh? " Ash asked T.K smiled and said " Do you know which is chandelures ability?" Ash went pale

" Its Flash Fire . It powers up fire type moves if hit by one " T.K said " dammit , Talonflame use Brave Bird" ash said . Talonflame wouldn't listen he was just flying around like crazy and throwing flamethroweres everywhere " He won't be hitting anything in that state " T.K laughed

" Chamdelure , finish this ! use flame burst !" T.K said " Talonflame fly up" ash said , talonflame managed to understand what his trainer said and flew up [ he flew with difficulty, it's like when you have reverse controlers in a fighting game ] " You ain't goin anywhere " T.K said " Follow him , don't loose him" Chandelure started chasing after Talonflame. Talonflame was now very high. [ in the sky] chandelure was now catching on

" Flamethrower" Ash said chandelure stopped in its tracks and Talonflame threw a flamethrower to it , but it didn't reach it. " You didn't even hit me ! " T.K said " wasn't trying too " Ash said " Wait, what ?" T.K asked he looked up . the flamethrower ran out ,chandelure looked up and Talonflame was right in front of him . 'the flamethrower was a distraction?' T.K thought " it was!" Ash said

" What? " T.K Asked " Now talonflame , use Brave Bird to the ground " Ash said [ Talonflame was letting himself fall , so he knew he was going down anyway] Talonflame soared and used brave bird and got chandelure and took it to the ground with him. Soon the dust cleared, Amy was trying to see through the dust to declare the winner . " the winner is " Amy started as she raised her hand " a tie!" she finished . both Talonflame and chandelure were on the ground with swirles in their eyes .

Ash let out a sigh, and T.K just returned his Pokemon, so did Ash. T.K walked up to ash and said " Great battle , I was winning that battle and somehow you turned the table around . How?" " i don't know , this sort of thing happens a lot , I just see an opening and I take it " Ash said t.k seemed to think for a while and said

" So it seems" he then walked up to Amy and sat down on the sand , Amy followed and so did Ash. they were just talking about the battle that just happened and techniques they used or could've used . After a while a Pokemon could be seen flying towards th island " what's that? " Amy asked, ash looked at the distance and recognized the Pokemon " thats a...Zapdos " He said " A Zapdos?" T.K asked . Soon the Electric Pokemon arrived and landed in front of them . Ash, T.K , and Amy stood up and noticed someone on top of the Zapdos . " L- Luke ?" Amy asked . Luke jumped off and said " Yo! i see you wait for me with a welcome " He joked " so what's going on here ? " Luke asked " Just battles" T.K said " Oh really ? who against who?" he asked excited " Ash vs T.K" Amy answered " jeez , and I missed iIt! Luke said massaging his forehead . " Well it didn't really last long " Amy said " hey what?" Ash asked " I mean they both were so strong that it ended in a flash " she said " better " Ash said and T.K nodded . Luke laughed. " Hey , now that were all here , why not try to know each other " Ash said " Gabys not here " Luke said . Ash looked around and she was nowhere in sight . " where the hell is she ? " Amy asked " she's over there " T.K said pointing at the house . where another window was broken " That bitch!!" Amy shouted . " Language " Luke said

" What? " Ash asked " whatch your language " Luke said... Ash gave a poker face and said " screw you , this is my island " he said. Luke put his hands up in surrender and Amy and T .K laughed . " Charizard! " Ash said . the Charizard arrived in a sec and looked all sweaty . " Go get her " Ash commanded. Charizard looked at the house and smiled like a devil and went full speed . in seconds Gaby was dragged out by Charizard and was dropped in front of Ash ( Can I eat her now ?) Charizard asked , " Nah , still need her " Ash said Charizard growled and flew away . Gaby was just in the floor and was eating a muffin . Ash looked at her and asked

" where did you get that Muffin?" she looked at him and back at the house

" in the kitchen" she said as she took another bite ... " We don't have muffins , we don't have anything , we haven't gone to the groceries. " Ash said ,Gaby looked at the muffin and said " Entonces de donde saque este muffin" [ then where did I get this muffin. that's what she said ] Ash just facepalmed ... " So , whats about this get to know each other ?" Luke asked and Amy nodded , T.K crossed his arms and Gaby finished the muffin .

" I mean , something like . say something you like , something you dislike , and your dream " Ash said . Amy and Luke shared a look and they all said " Sure , why not?" they said , at this point it was almost night , they set a fire in the beach . They had the Pokemon collect the wood , and lit the fire . once the fire was on , they sat on blocks of wood the pokemon made in a circle . They looked at each other and ash asked " Alright , who first? " they all looked at him and Luke said " Well, you're the leader , so you go first " Amy and T.K nodded " Ah , ok , whatever. let's see " Ash started " My name is Ash Ketchum . I like Battling , Training , and Food. I dislike Backstabbers and People who mistreat Pokémon." they seemed to agree at what he said " and my dream is to become a Pokemon master " He finished. " woah. a pokemon master? , thats somethimg incredibly difficult to do you know ?" Luke said T.K nodded " You have to beat all leagues and all champions " Luke finished , Amy nodded " I'm aware of that" ash grinned with confidence . Luke stared at him and couldn't help but smile " Well , good luck on that " he said asnlh nodded . " so, who's next?" Ash asked " You choose leader " T.K said ash nodded and said " Alright, Amy , you seem oddly quiet " Ash said as Amy jumped " um . okay . My name is Amy Larson " she started " Hi, Amy" Ash , Gaby, Luke , and T.K said in unision , which made her laugh a bit. " okay. I like Cleaning ,Decorating..mm

Fairy type Pokemon and psychic type Pokemon. I dislike cooking , and people who are better than me " she said . " people who are better than you? " Ash asked " ONLY I CAN BE THE BEST!!!!" She shouted , which freaked ash and Luke out. Gaby just laughed and T.K nodded understanding her way of thinking

' She's a sore loser' T.K thought. "Anyway , my dream is to be the greatest pokemon contestant" She said with a smile. Ash nodded and Luke and Gaby cheered . Amy just laughed nervously " alright , next is Luke " Ash said , Luke looked at him then at the rest of the group " Okay , okay . My name is Luke Renner . I like Electric type Pokemon , Running , listening to music , and Volkner . he's what I aspire to be! I'm a huge fan of Volkner . I dislike Meat , for I'm a vegan , and this Team Soul we were told about . And my dream is to become an Elite" Luke finished in a rather fast way ' Jeez he speaks fast , he should be a rapper' Ash said they all nodded and agreed with most of what he said . [ except for the vegan part]" oh oh me next!" Gaby said as she raised her hand . " Go ahead " Ash said " Okay . My name is Gaby Martinez . I like putting effort into everything I do , cooking , and dragon types . I dislike cleaning and girly stuff " She said. they all smiled at her energy . Amy just scoffed at her not liking to clean ' Oh, great, a trasher ' she thought. That all turned to T.K and Ash said " Seems like it's your turn " " C'mon were all ears " Luke said... " A'ight " T.K said ash he began to talk ." I like working out , both me and my pokemon ,Food and battles same as ash , And Im rather fond of Fire and Ghost type Pokémon"T.K said They all nodded " I dislike Bad guys ... and guns" he said seriously.Luke gulped and Ash and Gaby just stared and listened, Amy nodded. " I dont have any dream in particular . I just wanna help anway I can" he finished. they all looked at each other . " Well , nice to meet you all . Luke, Gaby , Amy , T.K . I look forward to working together " Ash said , they all nodded . " so, Luke. we haven't seen your Pokemon " Amy said. " Oh , right I have these guys with me. " Luke said as he threw 3 Pokéballs . The first was a Skarmory , the second a Pikachu , and a shiny Braviary. " This is my team " he said with a wide grin . Luckily his Pokemon made friends easily with the rest of the Pokemon. Gaby yawned, and so did Amy . " I think it's about time to go to bed " Luke said. Ash and T.K nodded . They all went to their respective rooms to rest for they had to start training for the next 2 years . and boy with these guys was it gonna be fun. " Nighty Night" Amy said as she entered her new room

" Night" T.K said " Sleep well " Ash said " Hope y'all have nightmares " Luke said " Buenas Noches" Gaby said yawning [ Good night she said ] Ash layed on his bed , his pikachu layed beside him and so did Riolu [ yup , that Riolu is sticking around ] Ash closed his eyes and let himself get drifted to the world of dreams .

End of Chapter # 5

Wow , I had so much fun writing this chapter . It was more about developing the personalities of our heroes . their likings , dislikings , and dreams . [ Yes. I got that from naruto]

with this you can have an idea about who they are , though much is left to show you . What do you think about Gaby speaking Spanish every now and then, I think it adds to her character. Anyway , still accepting ideas for future chapters . leave them at the comments . Now then , with nothing left to say . I'm off.


	6. Another Day

Chapter # 6 : Another Day

No AN for this one . Sorry

Onto the fic!

" Speaking"

' thinking'

( pokespeech)

[ AN]

Ash woke up. He glanced at the clock and it read 7:00 am . he lazily got up carefully in order to not wake Up Pikachu or Riolu. He got dressed with his Kalos outfit[ they still fit afterall] and walked toward the door . As soon as he opened it he woke up Riolu. Riolu got up and ran to ash ( where are we going?) he asked " shh. youll wake up Pikachu " Ash said Riolu looked at Pikachu then back at ash and nodded . Ash exited the room and went downstairs. [ BTW the rooms are upstairs ] He walked into the kitchen and saw Luke all sweaty and drinking a bottle of water.

" morning " Ash said yawning " Good morning ! about time you got up!" Luke said with energy as he sat down at a chair . " Yeah,yeah . I'm not really the kind to get up early , at least not as early as you" Ash said as he served himself some cereal " Oh you should see T.K . He got up at 5 am to start working out , i only joined on his training at 6 am when i got up" Luke said as he tossed the now empty bottle of water into the trash can just to miss. He sweatdropped and Ash laughed ." So , what do we have planned for today?" Ash asked . Luke shrugged and said " I don't know . I thought you would think of something. " Ash sweatdropped and said " Alright , well talk about training methods and such once everyones up" ash said ... " Ash ?" Luke asked " Yeah?" " you're the last to get up" Luke said Ash took a spoonful and said " what? Really ? Jeez I should really get up earlier ". At this moment Gaby came in and said " Oh look , he's awake now" she patted ash in the back and said " did you sleep well?" Ash simply growled as he finished his cereal. " whatever , wheres Amy and T.K?" Ash asked " T.K is at the beach lifting some rocks in his back as he runs . And Amy is at the beach as well taking some sun" Gaby answered . Ash got up and said "good , come with me you two , well talk about a routine " he walked towards the door followed by Gaby and Luke who said " Aye Aye captain! " they laughed and left the house .

Ash walked outside , he was now in front of Amy who was taking some sun as Gaby said earlier . " Hey" Ash said " Ah, hey! " She said as she sat up " yuove finallt woken up " She smiled

" yeah" he said " where's T.K ?" Luke asked " want me to call him?" Amy asked " Please " Ash said . Amy got up and shouted " T.K . ASH IS LOOKING FOR YOU!!! COME HERE!!!! NOW!!!" she then layed back down as if nothing. Ash was shocked 'what the hell?' He thought Luke gave a poker face and Gaby was having difficulty in hearing . In about a minute T.K showed up and he said " Someone called me?" " Ash has something to say" Amy said ash walked up to everyone and said

" Alright, this is something like a meeting of sorts . " He stared as T.k and the rest nodded " we should discuss about a training routine" ash said . Luke nodded and so did Gaby . T.K said " I already have one"

" something we can all do together as a team " Ash said " Well, there's a volcano over there , we could train Pokemon weak to fire " Gaby suggested ash looked at her and smiled and said " Right ! That's a great idea Gaby" " I agree . " T.K said " we can also train our fire type Pokemon here at the beach " Amy said " Yeah that's great " Ash said " There's a lot of giant rocks at the way to the mountain , we can train our Fighting types " T.K said Ash nodded in agreement " What about you Luke?" Ash asked . Luke seemed to have not paid any attention as he was playing with his Pikachu."Luke? ...Luke!" Ash said to get his attention " hm? Oh yeah , we could ...aaahhh . Train at the volcano " Luke suggested . They all sweatdropped " I already said that " Gaby said .Luke gave a nervous smile and said " Okay okay . What about ...uuuhhh. I don't know...um... tie rocks to the flying types wings to make their wings stronger " Luke suggested pathetically but soon he felt joy as they said " Wow. Thats a great idea , we should do that " . " Any other ideas ? " Ash asked " maybe you should give an idea , we've all have except for you "T.K said and they all agreed " Okay " Ash said " we can have constant battles" ash said. They all sweatdropped but just rolled with it

" Yeah that's good" Luke said as T.K , Gaby , and Amy nodded .

" Okay how about this . We train Fire , Ground , Rock , and Steel types each Monday." Ash suggested T.K nodded and said " and Ghost , Dark , Psychic , and Fairy types each Tuesday " they all agreed and Luke said " Electric , Flying , Water , and Ice types each Wedsneday" " Normal , Grass , and Poison each Thursday " Amy said " Oh Oh , Fighting , Bug , and Dragon each Friday " Gaby suggested . They all seemed to agree . " Alright , then Saturdays are free days and Sundays are Battling days . How does that sound?" Ash asked . They all nodded in agreement. " Alright, it's settled" ash said .

The week had gone by in a flash . Monday was pure training . All the fire types had gotten together , their job was to throw their strongest fire type move and evaporate as much beach water as they could . It wasn't as easy as it sounded , they had to submerge their mouths underwater and then use flamethrower [ Depends on their attacks] the only ones who were able to evaporate a lot were Ashs Charizard and T.Ks Arcanine. For the ground types they had to find a small box that was previously hidden underground by ash , the Pokemon to find it could hide it for the rest to find as that Pokemon wouldve already one . For rock types , they had them breaking rocks or lifting them and throw them at each other [ like playing Catch] , for the steel types , they had the fire types throw them attacks, working on both Endurance and heat resistance. This way they trained both steel and fire.

Tuesday wasn't any different. Ghost types were trained by making them fight each other [ there wasn't really any other way to train them] they made the dark types take bug and fighting type attacks . The psychic types were made to lift rocks with their powers , everytime lifting a larger rock . And frequently being attacked by the dark and Ghost types .For fairy , they were to stand as they received Attacks by steel and Poison types.

Wednesday went well. Electric types were to have to fight against all the ground types at the same time , most of them using dig , they had to learn to predict where they'll pop out from. For flying types they did just as Luke said , they tied heavy rocks to their wings and made them fly and race . Water and Ice types were trained in the volcano , they had to use water gun to lower the temperature at the spot their aiming at. Ice types had to stand there and resist the heat as they received fire type attacks.

Thursday's were tough . Poison types received basically the same training as the Electric types, plus the psychic types tossing them around every few minutes . Grass types were trained in the volcano as well , resist the heat , take on fire type attacks and sometimes receiving ice type attacks. Normal types were to fight hand to hand against Fighting types and dragon typed [ yup . They had it tough] and also breaking giant boulders .

Friday's were chaos , for they trained one of the strongest types . Dragon types were to fight against each other and fairy and Ice types . They fought a lot about who was the strongest so they had them take ice type attacks to see who resisted more . The winner was crowned champion of the week. Fighting types were more calm , they worked and helped each other to train, they would spar all day and also destroy boulders . Even carry boulders in their back and run through the whole island . And even have them battle against each Pokemon type . [ they had a lot of energy ] . The bug types were to train their stealth , have them hide and outrun the dragon types . Dragon types also made a competition out of this as they counted the Pokemon they found as points . The bug types also had to take fire type moves .

So yeah the whole week went this way and so did the next and the next .

It had now been a almost a month , and the Pokemon had already powered up considerably , even more because of the weekend battles. Ash and his elites even got to know each other more . Ash found out that T.K was a bodyguard for hire before the island , Amy was a cleaning freak, Gaby was too energetic, she started doing the same training as the fighting types, and that Luke listened to music almost all day either it be on headphones or a Speaker . They all shared their story's with each other . The good ones and the bad ones . It had only been a month and they were already best friends.

They were all now in the kitchen having a friendly talk while eating lunch. Today was Saturday, so it was a free day . " did you really tried to punch him?" Luke asked ash , ash nodded and said " Yeah, I did "

" you're crazy " Amy said " You're super crazy " Gaby added " Hey, I was 10 I was really stupid to think that i could punch Mewtwo " Ash laughed T.K laughed hysterically and said

" man you're nuts" They all shared a laugh. At this moment lucario came in and standed in front of Ash and said ( Master , Tauros says there's a Boat approaching our island ) Riolu informed. Riolu calls him master now as ash caught him shortly after starting to train with aura , which usually took place in Saturday morning's. " a boat? " Ash asked , Riolu nodded and ash looked at his friends and said " we should take a look" they all nodded and ran outside to see who was approaching their location. Soon the boat arrived and out came none other than Gary Oak

" Hey ! So you didn't get lost after all haha " Gary said as he got off the boat " Gary! What are you doing here ?" Ash asked " Ah , these two wouldn't stop pestering me to bring them " Gary said as he pointed to the boat

" who ?" ASH asked . Two people came out of the boat and ran up to ash and gave him a bonecrushing hug " Ash!!" They said " May? Dawn? You're here too ? " Ash asked to which may and dawn nodded " we're not the only ones here " May said from the boat also came out Brock and Dhelia . " Brock! Mom!?" Ash asked as he ran up to Brock and his mom , he handshakes with Brock and hugged his mom" what are you all doing here ? " Ash asked " we came to visit you " Dawn said as she was still hugging him, soon they both let go of ash " I can't believe you're here " Ash said " I didn't believe it when i found out yesterday " Dehlia said as she slightly punched ash in the arm " Ah, sorry, I was just really busy here , I forgot. " Ash pleaded for forgiveness " Oh , I can't get mad at you " Dehlia said

" Ahem! " Luke said trying to get their attention. They all looked at his direction and Luke said " What , aren't you gonna introduce us?" Ash laughed and said " Right, mom , dawn, may , Brock , Gary. This Is my team , T.K , Luke , Amy , and Gaby" ash said as his friends all said hi " so you're the great professor oak I've heard so much about " Luke said as he shook hands with Gary. Gary laughed and said " Ah, you must've mistaken me for my gramps" " Oh , sorry haha" Luke said " No worries " Gary said . Amy was just smiling as ash's friends were now talking to hers ,she noticed May staring at her and waved hello , May turned to ash and asked " are you living here with her ? " Ash looked at her then at Amy and said " Oh , well yeah " May puffed and walked away with Dawn Following her 'what was that about ?' He asked himself . After a while of talking everyone now knew each other , right now they were talking about the training they had the last week and about the battles that will come tomorrow. " Wow, that's some serious training " Brock said " Yeah , later on the training will intensify to match their level " T.K said .

It was now night time and they were in the kitchen sitting in a circle except for dehlia who already had gone to bed. " so , what do you plan on doing now? " Gary asked " we're planning on staying here for 2 more years " Amy said " Wow, and that's all youll do?" May asked. " Well, we're also planning on going to Alola " Luke said " Alola? " Dawn asked " What is alola ? " May asked " Ah, it's a region Arceus told me about , it's rather new , a league hasn't been made yet , but when it does , I'll win it" Ash answered " Wow, sounds cool " Brock said " Wow! " Luke said " what?" Ash asked " That's some confidence . Naming yourself the champion of alola " Luke said " What do you mean? " Ash asked " You think you're gonna beat me to It? " Luke asked with a Grin " huh? " " Oh oh . Im going too " Gaby said ash simply smiled and said " Well, at least I'll have competition "

" well , its getting late, we should go to bed , we're leaving early tomorrow right? " May said as Dawn nodded

" Yeah, you can share my room , ill sleep in the couch " Ash said as Dawn and May gave a thanks and headed for bed . Soon they all went to bed and ash headed for the couch as he closed his eyes an image May came to his mind , he smiled and fell asleep.

End of Chapter # 6

Alright someone commented that he/she wanted ash to be with either May or Dawn or both , but I've decided for May . Sorry Pearlshipping. I'm thinking on pairing Dawn with either Paul or Gary, comment which you prefer . Just so you know May , Dawn, Gary, Brock, and dehlia will be coming to visit very often , though you won't see it for next chapter is a time skip . SURPRISE !!! Anyway that's all for today . I'm off.


	7. Nostalgic

Chapter # 7 : Nostalgic

" Speaking "

'Thoughts'

( pokespeech)

[ AN]

Time skip 2 years

\- ISLAND -

It was early in the morning , the sun was barely rising , there was a man in the beach , he was just sitting there, thinking about the events that happened in the last 2 years . He had went to Kanto to retrieve old friends including Pidgeot , Squirtle who was now a Blastoise , and Primiape . He also went to Kalos to retrieve Greninja who a had already accomplished his mission . He even went to Alola with his friends and he became it's very first champion. His , friends Luke , Amy, Gaby , and T.K were now his elite 4. They even caught new Pokemon native to Alola . He had caught a litten who was now an Incineroar , Dusk Lycanroc , Rowlett, and an alola Sandslash . This man was none other than Ash Ketchum from Palet Town. His faithful Pikachu was beside him enjoying the sunrise with his trainer .

" we've gone through a lot huh pikachu?" Ash said

( Yeah ) his pikachu said. ( And still much ahead ) Lucario said as he appeared behind him . Ash turned to see his Lucario and said " of course "

" Hey ! " a voice was heard . Ash turned and saw his best friend " Luke ! You're up already?" Ash asked " haha, Ive been running here an hour ago" Luke said as he sat beside Ash . " Its almost time for us to be called " Luke said... " yeah. Ive got a feeling taht it will be soon" Ash said " I hope it happens right about now " Luke said as soon as he said said that ash's tattoos started glowing blue and disappeared ... " Aint that a bitch" Luke said .

\- GODS CHAMBER -

Ash opened his eyes and Arceus was in front of him " Hey! Arceus , it's been a while " Ash said as he gave a peace sign " Greetings , Chosen One" Arceus greeted formally . " seems like it's finally time " Ash said " indeed it is" Arceus said " say , why call me now? " Ash asked " because Team Soul has started making a move , they have started to release my suffering children into the wild near Lumiose City in the Kalos region . I need you to go there and stop their stop their rampage . If you don't they could infect other Pokemon and may kilm poeple . " Arceus said " On my way" Ash said " first things first, your team , you tell them about the situation and head for Kalos ." Arceus said " Understood " Ash said " I'll send you back now " Arceus said and ash nodded . A flash of light made ash disappear. He woke up back at where he was sitted a while ago , he saw Lucario , Pikachu and Luke ( stop disappearing dammit!) Pikachu said as he jumped at ash's shoulder " You know, it's kinda scary how you just pop out of nowhere " Luke said ash laughed nervously and said " Lucario , gather eveeyone " Lucario nodded and disappeared. " So, whats the deal?" Luke asked ash looked at Luke and said " I'll tell you once everyone is here " Luke just gave a poker face . Ash looked at the distance and saw a Pokemon flying to him . ' A Dragonite?' He thought . Once the dragonite reached the island it landed and took out a letter from it's saddle bag and gave to ash . " For me?" Ash asked " Oww. Got a love letter?" Luke joked . " shut your trap" ash said as Luke laughed . The dragonite left. Ash looked at the letter and said " Its from goodshow" " goodshow ?" Luke asked as ash nodded . He opened the letter and said " let's see . It says . Dear Ash Ketchum, it is my honor to invite you to the tournament of champions . Or TOC for short . Its a turnament held every 4 years , by the champions of each region . Only the best can enter. And since your the champion of Alola , you're obliged to come . No pressure . This year it's going to be held in Kalos , Lumiose City. You have been reserved a Champion Suite and a have a week to register. Goodshow. PS. Hope to see you there , good luck." Ash finished .

" That's convenient " Ash said as he put the letter away . " Why is that convinient?" Luke asked " you'll see" Ash said. By this time Gaby , T.K , and Amy had arrived . " What is it?" Amy asked . " am I being punished for something I did again?" Gaby asked

" no, thats not the case " Ash said " then what is it ? " T.K Asked. " we've been invited to a tournament . We have this week to register. So well be going . Were the alola league after all" ash said " really !?" Gaby asked and ash nodded " Fuck yeah! Someone to battle , besides the tiny man" T.K said [ he's referring to Luke] " tiny!? I'm average height! " Luke said in defence " alright ! I'm gonna go get ready " Amy said as she was about to run toward the house to pack her bag.

" wait! There's something else " Ash started. They all looked at him and ash said " Tram Soul started to make their first move" " Team soul!?" T.K asked and ash nodded " those guys ? What are they doing now?" Amy asked " vamos a matarlos!" Gaby yelled [ let's go kill them she said ]

" they're starting to release those.. uh . Whay do we call them? " Ash asked

" What about... infected ?" Luke said " Yeah , that's okay . The infected are being released. " Ash finished " Then what about the tournament?" Amy asked " It takes place in Lumiose City in Kalos, which is the same place the infected are being released " Ash explained. " Oh yeah , it is convonient"Luke said " Well that makes things easier " T.K said as Gaby nodded in agreement." Alright ,get ready , we're leaving in 30 minutes " Ash said as his elites nodded and went to pack bags and tell their pokemon " Pikachu, gather everyone " Ash said . Pikachu nodded and released a thunderbolt to the sky and soon all of his pokemon appeared " Alright everybody ! I know it's been quite a while since we stared our training " Ash started. They all roared " two years , full of rigorous training . I say two years is enough!!" Ash continued . They all roared , they were eager to to battle strong opponents. " Well lucky us! Weve been onvited to a tournament. It will be full of powerful trainers and pokemon , even the champions are going , so i say we should take over this tournament !!" Ash shouted . Absolutely every Pokemon roared with fire in their eyes. " I'll take that as a yes " Ash said ( Fuck yeah!!!) Charizard shouted as he threw a flamethrower. " then get ready , because we leave in thirty minutes !" Ash announced as all his Pokemon cheered. " let's see , we've got : Charizard , Venasaur , Blastoise , Snorlax , Tauros, Muk , Bayleef , Typhloshion , Ferraligatr , Noctowl , Heracross , Donphan , Sceptile , Swellow , Torkoal , Glalie , Absol , Infernape , Torterra , Empoleon , Staraptor , Gligar , Primiape , Pidgeot , Corphish , Floatzel , Garchomp , Lucario , Emboar , Samurott , Serperior , Unfezant , Gigalith , Seismitoad , Leaveanny , Krookodile , Scrafty , Greninja , Noivern , Hawlucha, Talonflame , Tyranitar , Goodra , Incineroar , Decidueye , Dusk Lycancroc , and Alolan Sandslash " Ash said as he put them all in theu pokéballs. ( who's taking us?) Pikachu asked . " Oh. Right . Go Pidgeot!" Ash said as he released said Pokemon. " Can you take us? " Ash asked Pidgeot nodded . Soon all of ash's team showed up with bags and a pokeball in their hands .

" All set !" Luke said as he threw a pokeball and out came a Zapdos .

" let's go " T.K said as he teased his Golurk . " This is gonna be a long trip" Amy complained as she released a Altaria. " Oh oh . Road trip!!" Gaby said as she threw a pokeball and out came a Dragonair . " Well we better take off now if we want to arrive by tomrrow"ash said as he hopped on Pidgeot. Luke growled as he climbed onto Zapdos's back. And so did the rest . They all departed to Kalos .

\- Kalos / Lumiose City -

Ash was flying in Pidgeot for quite a while, he could see the lights of the City. Its been some time since he's been here. Ash breathed in and said

" Ahh , so nostalgic " ( I love this place) Pikachu said " I guess we should go sign in " Ash said as he was looking for the Pokemon Center . ( Hey, isn't that ?) Pikachu said as he spott d someone in the ground .Ash looked and said " Yeah , it is " he signaled Pidgeot to to go down , to which Pidgeot obeyed . Once near the ground Ash jumped off and returned Pidgeot and said " Yo! How was the trip ? Paul" " hm?" Paul turned around and saw ash and said " Ketchum"Ash walked up to Paul and they shook hands " Gotten any stronger?" Ash asked " Have YOU gotten any stronger ? " Paul countered " What are you talking about , that's the only reason I left " They both shared a couple of laughs " say , howve you been ? " Ash asked " I dunno , fine I guess " Paul answered . At this moment Luke landed beside them in his Zapdos. " You could let us know , when youre landing " Luke said as he hopped of his Pokemon. " Ah. Sorry" ash said as he scratched the back of his head. Soon T.K , Amy , and Gaby arrived . " Oh oh . Look it's Paul , the serious guy " Gaby said as she ran to them " Hi Paul!!" Gaby shouted at his face. Paul just raised his hand as a way of saying hi. " You k ow him?" Ash asked , Gaby looked at him and nodded repeatedly " He came to the island , when you and Luke headed of to Alola" Amy answered. " really ? " Ash asked " and how did you know I was in the island?" Ash asked Paul

" your blue haired pest " he answered

" Dawn?" Ash asked as Paul nodded

" why would she tell you?" Ash asked

" That pest shows up at my house every Sunday " Paul sighed " she does? That's strange" Ash said at this moment Luke had walked up to Paul and said " We haven't really been introduced right? Hi! I'm Luke. Luke Renner . Alolas Electric / Flying Elite 4"Luke said with a huge smile . " Elite four ? ,of alola?" Paul asked as he shook hands with Luke . Like nodded and said " Yup! I'm the strongest Elite" he said. T.K scoffed at this comment and said " Also , the smallest" . Gaby laughed as Amy tried her best to contain it.Luke just pouted . " so, have you seen anybody familiar here ? " Ash asked , paul turned to him and said " Nah . Lucky me" Paul answered " they could be in the Pokecenter . I mean May and Dawn if that's what you mean " Ash nodded and turned to Paul and said " we shoul-" he started but didn't finish as he realizes that Paul was already a good distance ahead " he doesn't care does he? " Luke asked Ash sighed and said " that's just how he is" . They all began to catch up to Paul when out of nowhere , paul was tackled to the ground " Oh shit, he got fucked up!" T.K said " What the?" Ash said as he caught up and said " Dawn?" " hm?" The bluenette looked up and said

" ash ! Long time no see !" " uh , hi" ash said " Get off of me women!" Paul shaa1outed as he was still on the ground with Dawn sitting on his back struggling to get her off.

"Dawn stood up and brushed herself . Paul did the same as he stared at dawn in annoyance " why would you tackle me!?" He asked " oh , its just been so long since I've seen you " Dawn said in a cute voice " You saw me two weeks ago! "Paul said " it felt longer " Dawn said. Dawn quickly shifted her attention to Ash and said

" So, how have you been?" Ash looked up and said " huh?Me?I've been great" Ash said " uh , why don't we continue talking in the Pokemon Center? " Amy suggested " ok! Let's go , over here " Dawn said as she grabbed Paul's hand and dragged him towards the Pokecenter. All Paul could do was scream for help . " jeez , she gotta relax " Gaby said " she totally ignored us " T.K said as Amy sweatdropped .

" Hi , everyone! "A voice was heard from behind the group , they all turned around and saw May smiling

" May !! "The whole group cheered. Yes even T.K . They all laughed and said hi to each other . May looked at ash and said with a blush " Hi ash" . As blushed too and said " Hi May "...

* akward silence

" Alright , can we just get to the pokecenter!? I'm tired!" Luke complained . "Yeah, of course , let's go now" Ash said as he began to walk and everyone followed .

End of Chapter # 7 : Nostalgic

I've decided to pair Dawn and Paul and Ash and May. Yay! . Man , I love comments , so please leave some . Follow and Favorite ! And with this said . I'm off.


	8. ReadySetGO!

The Power In All Chapter # 8

Ready . Set. GO!!

Nothing to say. Onto the ﬁc!

" speaking"

( pokespeech)

' thinking '

[ AN]

Ash and crew entered the pokecenter and he looked around and saw Paul sitted in a chair with Dawn beside him seemingly having a onse-sided conversation

Ash decided to walk up to them

" Hey , you've registered yet? " He Asked Paul looked

up and said " Yeah, but there's no rooms for one left"

Paul said as he looked back to the ﬂoor.

" Ah , too bad " May said as she sat beside Dawn . " I

got no problem for a room , i got a champion suite" ash

said casually . " what?" Dawn asked

" how?" May asked " how do you think , he's a

champion " Amy said casually as she took out a

lollipop out of her pocket. " ugh. Sweets" Luke

commented to which Amy pouted and said " shut

up" ..." No your not" Paul said to ash being a champion

" pfft. Yes i am" ash claimed . Paul asked " What

region?" " Alola" ash smiled.

" wait , you're THE...Alola champion?" Paul asked " like

the mystery champion of Alola?" May added .

" Yeah , that's me"ash said as he scratched his chin in

embarrassment at being called mystery champion.

" Really?" Paul asked being genuely surprised. " Yeah ,

though he asked it to remain a secret " Gabythough he asked it to remain a secret " Gaby answered

as she pushed Luke away and he crashed with a

women .

" why would you keep it a secret?" May asked " there's

no real deep meaning if that's what you're asking . I

just wanted to be able to walk around without having

paparazzi following me ." Ash answered as he saw

Luke coming back to the group.

They all stared for a moment and then ... " Congratu‐

lations!" Dawn and May said as they hugged him with

laughes, ash just blushed at May giving him a hug. "

thanks " Ash laughed , then he looked towards Paul

" I ain't hugging ya" Paul said as he crossed his arms .

The girls laughed

" don't expect you to" ash grinned as he and Paul high

ﬁved " Congrats" Paul said almost smiling . Almost.

"Hey, since you didn't get a room , what are you gonna

do?, camp outside?" Ash asked. Paul sighed and said "

looks like it"ash gave a compassionate smile and said

" Well I'm going to register and get my keys" Paul and

the rest nodded as ash began walking towards the

front desk .

Amy turned to Luke and noticed him smiling " What

are you smiling about?" Amy asked him . Luke turned

to her and said " Oh , about that chick i crashed with

a while ago" Luke answered " you're smiling because

you crashed with a women?" Amy asked as she raised

an eyebrow " Oh no , she forgave me and gave me her

number " Luke laughed as he showed her the piece of

paper with a number written on it. She looked at itpaper with a number written on it. She looked at it and

snatched it from his hands and said " I'll be taking this"

As she tore the paper apart . Luke screamed and said

" why would you do that? I was totally gonna call her!"

" that's why I'm doing it" Amy answered " huh!?" Luke

said as he gave up and just said

" whatever " . Amy nodded ' you're not calling anybody

unless it's me ' Amy thought with a devil like smile

which did not go unnoticed " you're having fun doing

this aren't you?" T.K asked . Amy quickly changed her

face into a smile and said " whatever you're talking

about ".In a moment ash was back and said " Alright

team , we got room seven on the onehundrenth

ﬂoor" Ash said as he looked at the key tag. " Floor

onhundred? That's the last ﬂoor " May said " apparently

it's a whole ﬂoor for only champions and their elites.

So we have ﬁve rooms in the alola suite." Ash said as

he massaged the back of his neck. " Well then , let's

go,go,go!!" Gaby said as she ran through the group and

entered the elevator ash sweatdropped and said

" why so energetic?" . At that moment the doors

opened and in came Brock and Gary. " we should've

come early Brock, there won't be any rooms " Gary

said as he carried a bag on his back . " have faith

Gary, when have I ever been wrong?" Brock said as he

patted Gary's back " never , but I wouldn't want this to

be the ﬁrst " Gary said as he kept walking .Gary looked

up and saw ash and the rest standing there " huh?

Oh ,ash" Gary said as he walked up to him Ash turned

around and spotted Gary and Brock I front of him "Brock , Gary . You've arrived " Ash said as he said hi.

" hey ash , how have you been?" Brock asked . " Ive

beem great actually , you?" Ash said " same" Brock

answered. " Hey , do you know if there's any rooms

available?" Gary asked " quite late aren't ya?" Paul said

" if rooms for one is what youre lookink for , then no"

Luke answered "dammit , told you brock" Gary sighed

" sorry" Brock said with his head down . " well, looks

like you'll need to share a room." Ash said Brock sighed

and said " yeah . Did you get a room?" Brock asked

Ash nodded and said " Yeah , Alola suite" he answered

Brock looked surprised and asked " how did you get

the Alola suite ?" He asked ash laughed and said "

how do you think?"..." you're alola champion?" Brock

asked " he is" Luke said as ash nodded happily . " wait ,

for real?" Brock asked as everyone nodded including

Gary ." How come you're not surprised ?" Brock asked

as he turned to Gary " I already knew" Gary answered "

how?" Brock asked " I told him" Ash answered. Brock

turned to ash and laughed " congratulations"

" thanks" ash laughed Brock turned to Gary and said "

Well Gary , looks like we'll have to share " Brock said as

Gary nodded ." Hey , Paul here didnt get a room either,

why not share with him" Ash said as he held Paul from

his shoulders " wait , what?" Paul asked as he tried to

protest " sure why not?" Gary said as Brock nodded

Paul sighed and said " Oh ﬁne . It's better than

camping outside " ok then why don't we go get our

room" Brock suggested as Gary And Paul followed him

towards nurse joy. " Well talk later " Gary said before

he left , ash nodded and turned to his crew and said "left , ash nodded and turned to his crew and said "

Well , what about you may?" May looked up and said "

Oh, I'll be rooming with Dawn " she answered as Dawn

nodded . " Alright then , see you later " Ash said as May

and Dawn got up to get a room before they ran out.

Ash turned to his group and said " Alright then , shall

we go" he then realized that the only ones present was

Luke and Amy " what? Where's T.K and Gaby?" Ash

asked, Luke pointed at the elevator and said " they left

about eight minutes ago" ash facepalmed and thought

' and I didn't even noticed ' " Alright , let's just go " ash

said as he began to walk towards the elevator followed

by my Amy and Luke. Once he reached the elevator ,

the doors opened and he went in and pressed the

button that read onehundred . He sighed and the doors

closed .

Ash got out of the elevator and saw that there was

nothing but a huge circle of a room with seven doors .

Each door read a name . From Kanto to Alola. He

immediately spotted Gaby and T.K talking to someone ,

he came closer and recognized the person 'cynthia'

Ash thought " so youre both elites of alola right? , ive

heard about you but I've never seen you , you look so

young " Cynthia said as she was standing in front if

Gaby " Ahaha well . We get that alot" Gaby said as she

began to get nervous T.K intervened and said in a

rather harsh tone " and you are?" . Cynthia looked at

him and said " Oh, excuse me . Im cynthia , champion

of Sinnoh" she answered . T.K nodded and said " nicemeet you Cynthia. Im T.K Elite of Alola" T.K said

politely . Cynthia blushed a little and said " Well nice

to meet you T.K " she shook hands with T.K . At this

moment ash was in front of them and said " Hey, I see

you've met T.K and Gaby " . Cynthia turned to ash and

said " Oh. Hi , May i ask who are you?" Cynthia said

ash looked hurt and said " C-Cynthia . It's me Ash . Ash

Ketchum" he said as he extended his arms to show

her the full picture . Her eyes went wide open and

she said " Ash ? What are you doing here?" She shook

hands with him and he answered " im trying to get to

my room " . He pointed towards the door which was

blocked by T.K . " youre staying here? Are you an elite

from alola?" Cynthia asked to which ash gave another

hurt look as Luke laughed and he said " No, I'm the

champion" Cynthia looked at him in disbelief and said "

you're the champion of alola ? I don't believe it "

Ash laughed and said " Yeah , well . I am" he laughed

" Well , good for you " Cynthia said as she hugged him

in congratulations " Well I'll let you get to your room "

she said as she began to walk . She turned around and

saw T.K and said with a wink " see you later"as she was

now gone . Ash looked at T.K in disbelief . T.k just said

" okay" " wtf!?" Ash asked, even Luke and Amy were

surprised T.K looked at them and said " what?" " she

was totally hitting on you" Amy said as she was now

standing in front of him " what? Nah" T.K said as he put

his hands up in denial . Ash just sighed and said " let's

just get in our room " he then realized he didn't have

the keys anymore , he checked his pockets and found

nothing, he then looked up and saw the door Opennothing, he then looked up and saw the door Open

and Gaby inside making a disaster " dammit !. Intruder,

intruder!" he said as he rushed inside the room in an

attempt to ease down his friend.

Ash came in and said " Gaby calm down, stop running

around " Gaby wouldn't listen as she kept running

around and checking everything out. The rest came in

and eyed the room .it was big . It had a living room , a

kitchen, a big ass t.v and ﬁve doors which led to the

rooms. Gaby checked all rooms and said " this ones

mine " as she jumped on the bed of one of the rooms.

Ash sighed and thought 'well at least the disaster

is in her room and not out here' Luke walked in and

sat on the couch and noticed a box on the ﬂoor , he

picked it up and said " Hey Ash , come look at this".

Ash stood beside him and looked at the box and said

" theirs a note . It says it's from...Arceus!?" He asked

as he opened the box " so , gods giving us Christmas

presents now? " T.K Asked. They all sat on the ground

including Gaby in a circle as ash opened the box.

He opened the box and found a note inside it he read

it aloud " Ash. My children and I have made these

for you . It's something you humans use when you're

on teams . There uniforms . You better use them .

Arceus" ash said as he took out what was in the box

" uniforms?" Luke asked " Please don't be something

like sports uniforms" Amy said praying hoping Arceus

could hear her . Ash handed the outﬁts to everyone

and said with a smile " c'mon change , I wanna seewhat they look like!" He quickly ran to his room and

changed as fast as he could. Soon everyone had

changed and were now standing in the the middle of

the living room.

" so, do you like it? " Ash asked. Ash was now wearing

a White shirt, White joggers , Red boots and a Black

Long coat which had a symbol in the left arm . It was

the head of Arceus and had the word Sinners.

" sinners? Really?" Luke said as he looked at the logo

which he had as well. Luke was wearing a Black Long

Sleeve shirt , Black rolled up pants , Orange running

shoes , his red headband , Red wristbands , and his

white coat tied to his waist.

" So, now were gonna call ourselves the sinners?" Amy

asked as she wasn't sure if Arceus was just playing

with them or if he was dead serious. Amy was wearing

a Black t-shirt, Black shorts , Blue Long Boots , and a

Pink long coat with one sleeve rolled up.

" I'm not too fond of this " T.K said as he looked at his

outﬁt. He was wearing a Black Sleeveless shirt , Black

baggy pants, Green military boots, his Black beenie ,

Green wristbands , and a Red sleeveless coat. The logo

instead of being in the arm it was in the back of the

coat.

" I love this!!" Gaby exclaimed as she spinned around

showing off her new outﬁt. She was wearing a Black

shirt which showed her belly button , black pants ,

Yellow Shoes, black wrist bands, and a Blue Long

coat with the sleeves rolled up.

Ash looked at his team and said " we look awesome" .

Luke nodded and Gaby shouted " Yeah we do!". WhileLuke nodded and Gaby shouted " Yeah we do!". While

Amy just said something like " why?". T.K didn't seem

to care he just said

" It kind of creeps me out that these ﬁt perfectly " .

Suddenly Mewtwo appeared in front of everyone. "

Mewtwo! Hey!" Ash said happily . [ he was really happy

about the uniform] Mewtwo simply said " I came to

deliver you a message from father " Ash looked at him

and said " A mission?" Mewtwo nodded and said " Its

about the infected " Ash got serious and so did his

team " I'm listening" he said Mewtwo looked at him

and said " there's eight infected outside somewhere

in the forest , you have to ﬁnd them and stop them

" Ash nodded and said " consider it done" he smiled

and Mewtwo nodded and disappeared . " ﬁnally , some

action" T.K said with a wide smile " Alright team .

Ready. Set.Go!" Ash said as he ran for the door with his

team close behind .

End of Chapter # 8!!

This was a good chapter in my opinion . What did you

think about Cynthia ﬂirting with T.K ? , I decided to

have little fun with that and I still plan on doing it . So

sorry Rayshipping . Also comment who you want ash

to face in the tournament . With that said . I'm off.


	9. Questions Keep Coming

Hey there ! It's me again! The kid in the park no one plays with. Haha . [ that was a joke]First of all . Yeah, I know it's been quite a while since i posted a chapter . But please do understand that I've been super duper fucking busy . Heres why : No Internet , Broken Device , and I kinda forgot about it. But worry not , New chapter are on their way. Second of all , thanks for the patience in waiting for this chapter , I really appreciate it ,If you're still following this story . Last of all . I was going to post this yesterday but I didn't really like what came out of the chapter to scrapped it and rewrote it . So what you're about to read is what came out . Anywho. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it . Onto the fic!

Chapter 10 : Questions Keep Coming

Ash and crew were now running at full speed towards a nearby forest trying to find the infected that Mewtwo told them about . They've been looking around for about 2 minutes now and haven't seen any sign of infected.

Ash was starting to feel frustrated . He wanted to find them ASAP before they attacked any trainer and infect their pokemon. " dammit ! Where are they?" Luke asked also feeling frustrated .

" we should split up! I'll go straight ahead , Gaby go back , Amy take left , T.K you're on right and Luke , fly around see if you can spot any from above"Ash said as they all headed to their assigned direction .

Ash kept running forward in hopes of finding one of the infected ' jeez , why are they so hard to find? And psychic types can only detect them , not gove us exact locations because they're literally dead' ash thought as he jumped up a tree and activated his aura sight . He had learned this in the island , but he can only sense until a certain distance for hes only trained his aura for 2 years . All he saw was a group in the woods who seemed to be camping , there was around 4 people , he dicided on ignoring it until he heard a scream come from that direction .

He noticed a dark aura nearing said group. " Bingo!" Ash said as he jumped off the tree a d began running full speed towards the group ' I've found one'Ash communicated telepathically using his aura . This was an ability created by ash , it allows him to communicate mentally with people that he trusts . ' so did I 'T.K replied . 'You're lucky . I got three 'Luke informed ' I found two'Amy said ' yo tambien'Gaby said [ me too] ' what she say?'T.K asked ' who knows' ash said as he cut the line . [ does that make sense?]

Ash reached the clearing and saw a group of people trying to fight against the infected . A Mightyena it seemed . " what are you doing? Step back !" Ash ordered as he stood between the group and the dead mightyena . " who are you ?" A girl from the group asked . She had blue hair and pink eyes , white dress and a brown coat . " it doesn't matter , I'll handle this "ash said as he signaled his pikachu to take a stand to which said pokemon complied. " hey! We can take care of this !" a guy from the group said " this isn't a joke! Get back! " ash said in a serious yet annoyed tone . The guy stayed silent and ran back to his group .

Ash turned back to the problem at hand and eyed the Feral Mightyena . It was all dirty , bloody , missing an eye and it looked like it had rabies. Ash gulped and thought 'so that's what they look like ' " pikachu ! Use thunderbolt !" ash commanded as pikachu strucked the mightyena making it fall to the ground . " Hey! What are you doing ? Can't you see it's hurt?" Another one of the group said while the women nodded. " That mightyena is dead " ash said without caring to look at him . He continued to stare at the mightyena as it started to get back up .

' the hell? It shouldn't get up with that' ash thought as mightyena got up losing a leg in the process . At this point one of the group started to puke and soon followed by the rest. " is it really dead ?" one of the group asked as he recovered from the puking . Ash ignored him and stared at the infected . He then heard a voice coming from the Mightyena ( H...h...eee..lp...mmeee)Ash gasped and looked at pikachu and pikachu looked at him confirming that he heard correctly. Ash felt a tear come through his face and said " I will...save you...THUNDER!!" Ash yelled as pikachu did as told . This was too much for the dead mightyena qs it's body began to crumble . It fell to the ground and to ashs surprise , it still tried to get up.

Ash walked up to the mightyena and kneeled. He looked at his right palm and said " ...you may rest "as he touched the infected a d in a blue flash it disappeared . Sent to heaven where it was received by Arceus .

Ash stared at the empty spot where the mightyena used to be . He looked at his hands and said " as long as they don't suffer "he clenched his fists and hot up and began to walk away .

"Hey! What the hell did you do to that mightyena ?" The girl asked as she walked up to ash " it died. That's all there is to it" ash said as he continued to walk away but was stopped again by the girl asking " who are you ?" ash looked at her in the eyes and noticed that she was genuinely curious ... " I'm just a sinner " ash said as he touched the symbol in his shoulder and left .

Ash was now walking through the forest and found T.K sitting on the ground next to a pile of dead Pokemon . Ash looked at him and asked " you okay?" T.K turned to him and said " yeah...just.. get it over with"

He stood up and walked away leaving a worried ash . Ash looked down at the pile and thought ' so he got four ' He kneeled and said " you're free" As the pile became blue dust and faded away . He got up and continued to do the same with the ones the rest of his team had defeated .

Ash , Luke , Gaby , and Amy were walking back to the poke center to get some rest . They were all a little affected by the events of today , even if they didn't want to admit it . Though T.K seemed more affected by this . Ash looked at his left and stopped walking . Luke looked at him and asked " you okay?" Ash said " yeah , you go ahead ." He began to walk away .

* * *

He soon found himself in the shopping district of lumiose . Since there was a tournament there were a lot of stands around. He was walking through them looking for something interesting to buy . Suddenly he felt a craving for ice cream . He saw a nearby stand of icecream

' yummy' He thought as he approached it .

Once he arrived at the icecream stand he ordered a cone . He smiled and began searching his pockets for money but was stopped when the women selling him the cone said

" that's on the house " she smiled . Ash looked up in surprise and asked" huh? It's free? Why?" The women laughed and said " did you think you wouldn't get recognized ? Champion of Alola?" Ashs eyes grew wide and said " please keep it down , the last thing I want is everyone here asking for pictures or autographs " The women held back a laugh " by the way . I can't accept this for free , I'm not like that" Ash said as he got some change out of his pockets the women seemed to think for a moment and said " then how about this . You take that cone and In Return you give me an autograph and a picture in my stand?" " a picture why?" Ash asked the women leaned in on ash and said " Publicity . Who wouldn't want to buy a cone which even the champion of alola enjoys ?" the women asked no one in particular. Ash smiled and said

" alright . If that's what you want " ash replied as he posed for a photo which the women gladly took , ash signed the picture that came out of the camera . He bid farewell and disappeared in the crowd enjoying his icecream .

Ash was now walking in what seemed to be a dirt road . He didn't really know where he was headed to , but walked anyway. He looked up and saw a man with a hood walking towards him . He had a light blue hoodie , black pants and green shoes , his face couldn't be seen .The mysterious man stood in front of him and said with a mildly wicked smile" so , you're the great Ash Ketchum" Ash looked up at him and said " You know me?" Ash asked cautiously . Sure he could just be a fan or a reporter in disguise. But this man had a rather dark aura. Not enough to be considered a threat but not enough to he a saint either. " But of course ... who wouldn't know the champion of Alola" The man said laughing . Ash sighed and thought ' only the people of Alola Know , so that's what he meant' The man stepped closer to ash , like their faces 2 inches apart , which startled ash " oh , but that's not what I know you from " The man said with a very maniac look on his face .

Ash stepped back and put a serious face and said " who the hell are you ?" Pikachu now sparkling ready to protect his trainer. The man laughed and said " Oh my , so nice of you to ask . My name is ..." The man disappeared from ashs sight . Ash was surprised at this ' where did he go?' Ash thought . The man appeared behind ash and said

" too good for you to know " ash turned around and saw noone. He sweated cold . ' who was he? an Enemy? The fuck is going on?' Ash thought . Pikachu seemed as surprised as him . Ash decided that there was no use to think about it , he knew nothing of this . " we should talk this with the rest" Ash said as Pokachu nodded .

Ash was now entering the poke center . Once he entered he saw a group of people on the counter with nurse joey. He immediately recognized the people present . He sighed and thought ' great . Misty , Max , Iris , And Cillan all cozy in the same room' . He was about to go around them to avoid contact , but apparently nurse Joey had a different idea in mind. She noticed ash walking and quickly called for him " excuse me ! Mr.Champion ! You have recieved a package !" She shouted to which ash shuddered and slowly turned towards her with a look that said 'Really?' The group noticed him and said " champion?" Ash sighed .

" I've never seen Any champion like him" Max told Misty to which she replied " me neither " . Ash walked up to the counter and said to nurse Joey " thanks for telling me . I would like to retrieve it please" . Iris walked up to Ash and said " hey! You're a champion?" Ash turned towards her. " iris. Stop being so rude " Cillan said as he pushed iros behind him " I apologize for her rude behavior sir." Cillan told ash as he leaned over as an apology . Ash didn't know what to do , they didn't seem to recognize him , so he decided to roll with it. " no problem , I rather have people talk to me in a friendly matter " Ash smiled . Cillan got up and nodded and asked " so , is it true that you are indeed a Champion?" " and if so , from what region?" Max asked as he pushed his way forward . " uh. Yeah I'm a champion . Alolas champion" ash said as he looked away ' The fuck is going on?' he thought as he gritted his teeth .

" Wow!! You're the champion of alola ? Like the champion which noones seen?" Misty asked with stars in her eyes .

At this point Nurse Joey had retrieved the package and handed to Ash and said " here you go " Ash nodded and asked " may I ask who's it from?" nurse joey sweatdropped and said " sorry , it doesn't say " ash nodded and said " oh well " Hey , you're strong aren't you?" Max asked ash looked at him in an incredulous look . Cillan grabbed Max's arm and said " what kind of question is that? Hes a champion , obviously hes strong " max freed himself and said " I know. Wanna battle?" Ash scoffed and said " no offense Max but I literally have a thousand better things to do"

Max's face saddened and said " what? Really ?" Ash nodded and was about to walk away until he was stopped by iris which said " surely you can make time for one battle right?" Ash looked at her and sighed he was about to say something but was stopped by a voice behind him " hey boss" Ash looked at his back and saw T.K and Cynthia . " oh , Cynthia , T.K , where to?" Ash asked. Cynthia smiled and said

" hi Ash , were just going ...for some coffee " cynthia said with a hint of embarrassment ' shit! Did she just say my name?' Ash thought as he glanced at the group behind him , they didn't seem to react . " see ya later boss" T.K said as he and cynthia began to walk away. " hey! You know him?" Max asked the sinnoh champion . Cynthia seemed to stop walking and looked at max and said " well of course, you can't forget someone like Ash Ketchum" Cynthia smiled . [ did cynthia ever meet max?]

" Ash ketchum? " Max asked " dammit Cynthia!" Ash said . He forgot that cynthia never knew what these guys did . T.K took this as a sign and decided it was time to leave " oh yeah I almost forgot , there's a meeting for champions going on later . Like at 6 . So you better be there Ash" Cynthia said as she and T.K exited the poke center. Ash sweatdropped and looked at his back and to his surprise misty said " so your name is Ash . Nice to know " as Cillan and Iris nodded. Ash was very confused by now .

They didn't know him , even after receiving information on his name. Nothing. " so ash ketchum of alola , I hope we can be friends " Cillan said as he took Ashs hand and shook it. ' what the fuck?' Ash thought

" hey guys we should head to our room . I'm pretty tired " Iris said as she yawned. Misty and Cillan nodded as they began to walk away " see you later Ash!" Max said as he followed the rest.

...' WHAT THE FUCK!!!' Ash thought. He was in shock and it seemed that pikachu was feeling the same . What just happened , they did not remember him . Why? Could they forget him that easily? First the infected showed up then the mysterious guy from earlier and now this bullshit . He sighed and said " this is gonna give me a headache" He proceeded to grab the box he was given by nurse Joey and went straight for the elevator.

He reached the top floor and walked to his room . [ more like an apartment for it had 5 rooms a kitchen and a living room ]He opened the door and his jaw fell open at what he saw . Gaby was passed out on the ground with a piece of meat in her mouth , there was food everywhere, footprints all the way to the roof , Amy was crazily cleaning all she could, she was freaking out , being a cleaning freak and all . Luke was nowhere to to be seen .Ash walked in and asked " what the hell happened here!?" Amy semmed to notice him and said " please help me!!! This is too much !! Gaby got crazy and ordered a lot of food and she started to play with the food and it ended up sticking to the walls somehow , and and and- " Amy tried to say as she passed out .

Ash was speechless. He eyed the whole place , the only part clean was where Amy was previously cleaning . He sighed . From the door came in Luke " hey , Ash ! Been looking for you " He looked at the room and asked " Gaby?" " Gaby" Ash said ...

" Gaby. Ra.ra.ra!" Gaby mumbled in her sleep ..." I'm gonna kill her" Ash said

What do you think about this chapter ? Like it ? I'd be offended otherwise Haha. Ok jokes aside I put a lot of effort into this chapter even though it may not seem like it. RR . If you want anything specific to happen in this story such as someone dying , say so on the comments ! I'll listen! . Who could be this enemy ? Why do Ashs past friends do not remember him? What's with T.K and Cynthia? What flavor was ashs icecream? Find out in the next chapter . Not everything will be answered there but still read it!! I'm off!


End file.
